conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Qayan Arki Listayan
Qayan Arki Listayan (simply Qayan) - a constructed language, which creation begun on January 2012, designed for personal use and focusing on artistic qualities and learning ease (if I correctly translated "easy-ness") Setting This language will be spoken by a fictional folk in a fictional world made by my friend, but for now it doesn't have a setting. It's created to be quick, easy and to be used as kind of encrypting language, but I doubt if someone excluding me would learn it. The group of the users of Qayan is called by "Listayan", which can be used as an English name. Phonology This may be changed. I'll probably add consonants, to be able to produce more roots. Phonotactics provides simple syllabes, but they are not limited yet. There are also three diacritic signs: acute, macron and circumflex. The first shows an additional accent, which is mainly tonal (highest tone), but can also be strenghened by dynamic accent. Macron shows a long vowel, used mainly as an emphasis. Circumflex is symbol for both length and accent. An /j/ sound, written as "y" is sometimes used to denote, that vowels should be separated. "c" is sometimes written as "sh". Consonants Vowels Grammar For now, Qayan has a basic grammar. Nouns are inflected by affixes for case and number/definiteness, verbs have aspect and dynamic/static distinctions. Nouns by default have a meaning of the indefinite set of the manifestations of the particular idea. The form of the noun can be changed by affixes to more abstract or real, you can define number or other aspects, as well as create more precise meaning by joining the roots together. There are four main cases (called post-cases), and five "pre-cases". At some circumstances, pre-case and post-case can be used together. The post-cases are nominal, active(-um), topical(-á) and connecting(-e/-ē). Pre-cases are: genitive(ar-), beginning(er-), ending(om-), locative(in-) and viative(ur-). Definiteness is marked by inserting an additional vowel after the vowel of the root: -a- vowel marks a definite object or group, -e- marks the whole set of things of this kind, over-the-world or just in context. The verbs are created by adding one of four endings to the word: -a denotes an short-temporal action, with a less intensity, -i denotes action, that takes more time, is more intensive, sometimes frequent or eternal. The -ta and -ti endings are used for perfect aspect. An -c ending is taken to show the default object, usually "you". Some roots need an special prefix to mark a proper quality. These are named continual roots. They use two prefixes to express the continual intensity: ek- shows a positive, greater or bigger quality, when -im shows the opposite. Dictionary Nearly all of the Qayan words are derived from roots. In this section I'll show a list of roots, as well as the derivative affixes. The non-root words are shown at the end of the list. The continual roots are marked by "*" Roots: *tan - intelligent being, intelligence, person, human *nám - female *kum - male *qol - object, thing *kis - symbol, sign, letter *ten - flow, music, fluence *kor - adoration, love, glory *tus - choice *par - union, group, structure *san* - state, health, age *kan* - quantity, number *lim - limit, ending *mel* - beauty *tem* - time, wait *qan - culture, language *pil - tool, machine *pam - negation, opposition *kim - keep, hold, control *pal - opportunity, ability, chance *kar - fight, hate, to be against *nim - body *tes - want, desire, wish, hope *pos - place, area, space *per - beginning *lum* - light, brightness *kém - what, which, where and so on... *kon - touch, contact *sil* - strengh, intensivity, power *qul* - good(positive form: eqqul) *mur - creation, making *sim - movement, motion *pes - self, "I" *tir - speech, communication *paq - part *ton - exchange(used with ending case for taking and beginning case for giving) *ken - knowledge, ability, wisdom, experience *rel - truth, reality *ser - change *lil* - filigree, sophisticated, delicate, calm, detailed *sem - similarity(sēm - equality) *mas* - importance, honour *pen - idea *tor - do, activity Affixes: *-ar - group of something, a set, a configuration, something made of something as parts *-te - past participle *-il - tool *-os - place, location *am- - negation *em- - going to begin to do something or be done, for example: kim - hold; emkim - catch *-qa - part of something *-en - idea, concept of... *-es - self *-p- - used optionally to separate affixes, if needed, and to create a root with a meaning of an affix Other words: *ki - a noun used as a classificator to names *ta - a noun corresponding to the -c prefix, usually "you" *í - that, to; word for complex sentences *īm - indeed, interjection used mainly, when a last syllabe of sentence is accented *ká - if, yes-no question word, used at the end of the sentence, no īm after it Example text Koric. Pesá koric lime arqoel, koric eksīlē, í pali tora qoyelá, kél tesi tá īm. Inteyem tema tanum, urkél lumsenic, seni nimá arta, rele ekmeyal arqoel. Tesa í empori tá pes konac, kélē tesi ekmele nim arta. Quasi-literal translation Love you I love you the most of all, love you so strongly, that can do everything, that you want. I always I wait, when see you, feel your body, true manifestation of beauty of all. I want, to you allow me to touch, because I want you body. Category:Languages